


Ada

by Variuntanh



Category: Alex + Ada (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Haiku, INA IFD 2016, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Variuntanh/pseuds/Variuntanh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>haiku</i> untukmu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ada

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta pada Jonathan Luna & Sarah Vaughn. Tidak bermaksud melanggar hak cipta. Karya ini hanya fiksifan semata.

_gadisku robot  
mau tua bersama;  
dunia murka_


End file.
